Angel of Goddesses
by Afleurdelis
Summary: The ultimate Mary Sue ends up in Yu Yu Hakusho, and she turns them inside out. Just how will the gang dispose of this threat after falling under her spell when her main target is Hiei?
1. Alone in Fields

My motivation to write this story was to write the ultimate Mary Sue. Why? To insult all those other Mary Sues out there. Because I hate them, and I need a good laugh. So, don't flame me because this girl is a Mary Sue because, I know. She is mocking all of those other Sues out there. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Thunder and lightning dashed the sky. Hard rain poured from the dark, gloomy clouds as it was carried to the ground in the gusting winds. 

In the middle of a water stricken field, a dainty figure lay. Her locks were long and silky, a deep ebony of a violet hue that fell to her waist. Two locks fell to her chin gracefully accenting the side of her face with peculiar silver tips on them that looked oddly natural. Her eyes were brilliantly silver, like a beautiful glowing moon, with the most romantically enchanting specks of purple in them that eyes have ever had. She, like select few, had these gorgeous eyes, for they marked the powerful magic that lied within her. But not just any magic, it was the most powerful magic in the world, and she was the last one left with these eyes.

Upon her left arm was a bizarre, yet intriguing, faint scar that was shaped like a lightning bolt. At the tip of the bolt that came down her arm in a curve, which looked like it had been blessed from the gods and added to her beauty in it's perfect form. She wore a tight, violet shirt which accented her perfect, thin waist and her luscious breasts. Her skirt was just as tight, and black which lied several inches above her knees and her silky-smooth legs. Her small feet were perfect for her figure, which was beautifully curvy like a goddess. The last thing to note about her, was that around her slim neck was an enchanted pendant. It was gold, encrusted with the largest moonstone that anyone has ever seen, and it was called "God's Divine Gift." It was specially entrusted to her, for her name was Krystina Mizuu Jump, and she was the most perfect girl in the world.

Not far away from this field, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara had been walking in the surrounding forest. As they got closer to the edge, Kuwabara stopped in his tracks. The three others noticed this, and turned to look at him.

"What are you stopping for?" Yusuke asked him. Kuwabara's glance shifted to look at a field.

"Something is in that field," Kuwabara replied.

"Do you suppose it is anything of importance?" Kurama asked Kuwabara. Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," Kuwabara answered.

"Let's go check it out," Yusuke suggested. The others nodded to agree, and Kuwabara led the way through the field. They all scanned it, looking for what Kuwabara had sensed. After a few minutes of searching the tall, water stricken grass, Yusuke frowned.

"I don't see anything, Kuwabara." Kurama paused in his tracks as the others recollected in a group, and glanced over to an area where a large patch of grass seemed to be missing.

"Maybe we should look over there." Kuwabara squinted his eyes shut.

"I definitely feel something over there," he added. The four walked over to the patch of grass and peered down at Krystina. Hiei eyed the girl, being quite taken with her astonishing looks. He took in a slow breath as he gazed down at her. Lucky for him, the others were gazing down at her and did not notice how far his mouth was hanging.

"Is it alive?" Yusuke asked. Kurama bent down and held up a small wrist of the girl, pinching it with his thumb and index finger.

"She has a pulse," he said. "But it is a very faint one. And her breathing is too slow." Yusuke yawned.

"Let's just get her in a hospital or something," Yusuke suggested. "Hiei, you carry her, you are the fastest." Without a word, Hiei bent down to pick her up. As he did, he noticed her delicate and serene face. Her cheeks were rosy (even though she was close to dying and they should be pale) and her lips were as red and soft as the petals of a rose. Hiei paused as he looked at her, several moments passing by. A soft groan came from her lips as she stirred. Second, her eyes opened slowly, her long and dark eyelashes opening slowly as she gazed up at Hiei. He noted that in his opinion, she had the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen, that glowed with the beauty of the full Arabian moon.

She wore a confused and tired look on her face as she stared into his ruby eyes and blinked. her expression soon turned to a frown. She pushed Hiei's chest with her right arm, and back-flipped onto the ground as his grip on her loosened to let her free, and she landed on the ground gracefully, her luscious hair falling to her side dramatically in a gorgeous wave that was free of split ends (even though it was raining, her hair still acted as if it was dry). Her eyes narrowed and flashed a dangerous, darker purple that could make one's insides squirm from fear as she looked at Hiei, turning her gaze to the others and snapping back to him in an instant. "What do you want with me?!" She screamed furiously at them, her voice as beautiful as a romantic melody from a thousand choruses, yet lacking it's normal sereneness.

"Whoa, dude, chill," Yusuke commented as he looked at Krystina. Her intense, deadly glare of deep orchid turned upon him after he spoke. "We don't want anything!"

"How can I be sure of that?" She spat out, her angelic voice ringing through the field as it echoed.

"You just have to trust us," Hiei added. Krystina snarled.

"Look, we just found you lying here," Yusuke said. "You were unconscious, so we picked you up to move you, and you woke up." Krystina didn't believe them.

"You liar!" She screamed. "Get away from me!" With that, she took of at her amazing godlike-speed which was rivaled by only Hiei's. He darted after her, barely able to catch up with her.


	2. The Gloom Forest

As she dashed off into the woods, Hiei stopped. She was out of sight, and it was impossible for him to keep up with her by now as she had too much of a head start. "Dammit," he muttered under his breath. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama ran to catch up with Hiei.

"I can still sense her," Kuwabara said. "Follow me." The three ran after Kuwabara, who took several turns through a dense and gloomy part of the forest which none of them had seen before. It was an eerie feeling, deep in that forest, that would make the hair on the back of anyone's neck crawl. As they wandered deeper into the mysterious dwelling, a faint path was made clear as they followed it now, tracing on Krystina's energy.

"Oh great, what now?" Yusuke muttered as they came to a fork in the road. It was obiously too late to turn back now, and they had to choose one of these two paths which none of them knew where it lead. Kuwabara paused, musing to himself as he shut his eyes, trying to sense out her energy.

When he was about to speak, the angelic voice rang throught he treetops in a loud scream. "She's in trouble!" Kurama said.

"She's down the right path!" Kuwabara said, and the four headed down the right path. In the few moments it took them to run down this path, loud thrashes sounded through the dense trees. A yelp from some demonic creature followed half of these noises as a yelp from the girl soon came.

"No! Stop! Put me down!" She shrieked, her voice pathetic and desperate as it was easy to tell she was crying. The four entered a small clearing. Eight torches lit it in a circle, with the girl's throat held tightly in a grasp by a large, ogre like demon that carried a club. Four smaller ones were around it, with no less than thirty dead carcasses of the orge-like demons in the dimly lit circle.

"Not until you give us the emblem!" The ogre snarled. She frowned, unhappy to see the four new arrivals which she thoguth were pitted against her already.

"What are you talking about?" She coughed, now in desperate lack of air. Her eyes were logning to be let go, and filled with sadness and rage at the same time, burning with a simmering fresh fallen snow shade in them, her deep silk hair draping over her back and the ogre's arms, and shining with the beauty of a thousand sunsets by the dimly lit torches in it's brilliant radiance.

"Put her down!" Yusuke called out to the ogre. It snarled, now looking at Yusuke and he threw Krystina aside. She gasped, and pressed her hand to the ground, pushed off and landed on her feet as her raven hair flew gracefully down to her side for a perfect landing as she gazed out to watch.

"You want a piece of me?" The ogre snapped. Yusuke grinned.

"Maybe I do," he said. He glanced at the other four, and they nodded. Kuwabara brandished his spirit sword, Hiei pulled out his katana, Kurama summoned his rosewhip and Yusuke held up his hand and pointed his index finger. The four ogres jumped in front of their leader and grinned as they brandished their clubs.

Kuwabara was the first to charge, swinging his sword at the ogre farthest to the left. Hiei sliced the ogre farthest to the right in a split second, Kurama the second one to the left and Yusuke shooting a small blast of energy at the second one on the right. The four of them fell dead, and the ogre stepped back.

"Fools!" it snarled. "You will pay!" Krystina stood up and frowned as she pointed at the ogre acusingly.

"Not if I can help it!" She held her left hand open as she held it to her side and pinched her right fingers together. In a split second, a bow materialized itself in her left hand and an arrow in her right hand. She aimed it at the ogre the moment after, and pulled back on the bow as her eyes narrowed into an intense and dangerous glare. "Sayonara," she said as her eyes narrowed even more.

"Heaven's Light!" She called out, her angelic voice carrying the foretelling of the doom of the ogre which she was about to pierce directly in the heart and kill instantly. But, this wasn't enough, for the arrow was charged with the purest magic in the world, the magic of love and all that is good, that would conquer all evil.

And, the tip of the arrow glowed with a shocking gleam as beautiful as a sea of stars. Krystina let go of the arrow and it glided swiftly to the heart of the ogre, like predicted.

"Good shot," Hiei added. Kurama nodded to agree as the ogre fell, dead. Krystina turned to look at them, her eyes now curious and friendly. They glowed with her true innocence and sweetness which could melt the hearts of thousands.

"The light emitted powerful energy," Kurama stated. "Pure light, wich can only come fromt he purest of hearts." Krystina blushed, her rosy cheeks a beautiful shade of misty rose.

"I... I guess so.." she said, her angelic heart melting the cold feeling in the air and adding warmth to the torches lit all around. "But, you know, I could have saved myself."

"I guess," Yusuke said. "But everyone needs help now and then." Krystina looked adened as she glanced at the ground, a finger wrapping around her beloved pendant. "What is your name?" She kept her beautiful gaze down, her silk ebony hair rippeling like water in the cool wind that passed them by. She bit her lip (which of course did not break it, for her lips were always perfect and smooth), not knowing what to say, and gave them a glimpse of her award winning smile.

"I...it's.. Kryistina Jump," she said. Kuwabara raised an eyebrow at her, as he did not believe her.

"That's an odd name," Kurama added.

"Oh, well, that's because I'm a transfer student from England," Kryistina said, stroking her pendant and looking up as she peeked out of her gorgeous dark locks. "See, my aunt, who I lived with passed away, and I had to be sent to live with my last living relative, my grandfather. He owns this huge mansion, and is sending me to school here soon. Meiou High, I think it was..." Kurama smiled.

"That is the school I attend," Kurama said. Kryistina smiled serenely.

"I heard it was supposed to be a smart school... but I don't think I'm smart enough.. I'll probably flunk out." She sighed, holding her beautifully manicured hands at the side of her face gracefully in thoguht. "Well, why don't you all come over my place?" She asked. Kuwabara grinned.

"Yeah, sounds fun!" Kuwabara said. Krystina giggled.

"I sure hope so!" She added. "It would be an honor to have you all come."


	3. Guardians

"Wow.." Yusuke said as he stepped inside the dark, dreary mansion. Every aspect of it made the house appear to be haunted. Vines climbed the sides of the building, and windows looked like they hadn't been cleaned for years and the shrubs looked unatended to.

"Spooky," Kuwabara added. He squinted his face. "I think you have something living in your attic." Krystina shrugged.

"I guess so." The five of them approached the front door, which was amazingly huge. She turned the knob and walked in, the others following her into a large hall. A bright chandelliar hung from the ceiling. She smiled as her shimmering snow-like lavender eyes. Her eyes scanned the front hall.

"I wonder where Tochi is," she said, her voice that was sweeter than the heavens themselves ringing through the empty hall like a choir. A few moments passed as the four looked around blankly.

"Who is Tochi?" Hiei asked. Krystina grinned as she looked at Hiei, brushing a lock of her glossy midnight hair. When she grinned, Hiei's face looked faintly more pink.

"You'll see." She paused, cupping her hands to her mouth. "Tochi!" she called out, her voice echoing through the hundreds of large rooms. Moments passed as her wonderous voice died out, and then a small "mew" was heard. Krystina's eyes lightened up, showing how joyous she was. Hiei caught the joy in her eyes and felt a warm rush through his blood. He glanced off to the side and held a hand up to his forehead to check if he was running a fever.

"_What's happening to me?_" He thoguht. He looked at Krystina who was looking off in a corner where a small, orange kitten was running over. She laughed as the kitten jumped into her open arms and licked her face enthusiastically, Krystina "Hey, Tochi!". He couldn't help but smile weakly as she did this. "_What is it with her?_"

Krystina held Tochi in her arms as she turned to the other four. "This is Tochi. He is my guardian." Yusuke blinked.

"Guardian?" He asked. "What's that?" Krystina smiled.

"A guardian, he protects me and aids me in my quest... which I have been failing..." she trailed off.

"Perhaps we could help you," Kurama suggested. Krystina sighed, looking sadened as her eyes begun to fill with cold, glossy tears..

"No... I'm sorry..." She closed her eyes, and looked increddibly frustrated. "You can't..." At that moment, seven tears fell from her face. In mid air, they turned into small, glistening gems and hit the floor with small clangs. Kurama picked one of the blue gems up.

"You're a koorime?" Kurama asked, eyeing Kryistina. She nodded.

"Yes. I'm part koorime, human, youko, neko, fish demon, dog demon, and..." she trailed off in her sentence. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She sighed.

"Kurama, I'm your sister." Kurama paused, shocked.

"How did you--" Krystina cut him off.

"You smell like my step father," she said. "He was part dog demon, neko and mostly youko. My mother was mostly human, part fish demon and part koorime." Kurama smiled at his new found sister.

"It's nice to have some of my old family reunited. How are they doing?" Krystina paused. She looked completely horrorstuck, as her shining, silvery lavender eyes filled with tears again. She turned around slowly, unable to face him and ran up the stairs. Tear gems fell on them as she ran up. Hiei went to run after her, followed by Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

They followed her down a hall, and into another hall, and then into a large room. The room was dimly lit with elegant candles in old fashioned candle holders. Large shelves ran aroudn the room, covered in old-looking leather books with titles in silver and gold. A feather sleigh bed with cream colored sheets was where Krystina lay as they found her, shaking as she tried to hold in her tears. Hiei was the first one to step into her room.

"Please, Krystina, tell us what is wrong," Hiei said as he placed a comforting hand on her right shoulder. She sat up, sniffing once as she looked at him, her eyes perfect and definately not bloodshot or puffy. A tear gem landed on the back of his hand as he looked at her.

"Okay.. I'll tell you what happened. All of it."


	4. Dreadful Past

It was raining, hard, in the middle of the night. A dark figure carried a small bundle in a blanket, which remained silent as the cold wind howled. Sound asleep in that bundle, was a baby. The hooded figure held the baby tight as lightning thrashed the sky violently. The figure darted inside the large, stone building.

A girl, no older than four came running down the stone stairs. She was a very skinny and pretty little girl, with silky, dark ebony hair with a violet hue to it that was pulled back in a french braid and two locks of hair hanging beside her face with silver tips to them. Her eyes were silvery with purple specks in them. "Daddy!" her voice cried as she ran to the figure. She looked at the bundle. "Is that Klye? And where is mommy?" The hooded figure grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kitchen looking room where a maid glanced at the two of them.

"Master Waters!" she said. "Let me take the child to Alyson." The figure handed the baby to the maid, and she carried it back towards the hall and up the stairs. The girl looked up at her father.

"Daddy? Is Klye going to be okay?" He smiled at his daughter as he pulled back his hood, revealing his blonde hair and chocolate eyes.

"Yes, now, follow me, Ayame," he said. Ayame smiled and followed her father into the front hall and up the stairs. In a large bedroom there was a woman sitting with the baby in a rockingchair next to a fire. The baby Klye was still asleep. The father sat on a chair ont he other side of the fireplace and Ayame sat on the ground and crossed her legs. Peaceful moments passed as the family sat together, whem a shadow appeared in the window. Alyson, the mother, screamed as she jumped up, holding Klye close to her. The window broke as the shadowed figure jumpe din, and shards flew everywhere. Two of them hit Ayame on her arm, leaving two adjoining diagonal slices on her arm that formed an angle. Ayame screamed as she fell on the floor, clutching her small wound.

The figure turned to the father, and in a split second, he cut him in the throat with a dagger. Ayame and Alyson gasped as he fell to the floor, clutching his throat and coughing up blood as it oozed through his throat and down his lips. Alyson scream "No!" several times, and called out his name. The shadowed figure turned to the mother, who baked up protectively towards Ayame. She handed Ayame the baby Klye.

"Ayame, run, now," her mother ordered. Ayame couldn't move. "Ayame, go. Find Rosetia, and don't come back." Ayame winced, pain seering in her scar.

"No! I won't leave you!" The dark figure cut stabbed her mother in the chest, and she hunched forward, the shadow smirking as she was running out of breath. "Mother!"

"Ayame.." Alyson said, in a haorse voice. "Go... run... you need to live, and protect... the faimly heirloom..." Her father started to inch towards her mother, who collapsed onto the floor.

"Please, daughter... protect it..." he said, pulling off a pendant from under his clothes. It was gold, encrusted with the largest moonstone that anyone has ever seen "Get out of here... there is no help for us..." He fell on top of his wife. Ayame shook her head, crying tear gems.

"No! You can't!"

They didn't answer. She held her little brother tighly to her as the shadow looked at her, stepping closer.

"Come here, little girl... I won't hurt you if you give me the pendant..." the dark figure said. She frowned.

"You're never going to get it!" She ran out of the room, and down the stairs. The shadow wasn't going to catch her on her quick and nimble feet. She then turned into a hallway and ran for the dining room. Rosetia, a maid was dusting the lamp. Ayame tuggeed on her apron.

"Rosetia! Rosetia!" Ayame called to her. Rosetia looked down at her.

"What is it, young mistress?"

"They killed daddy and mommy!" she said. "Mommy said find you." Rosetia grabbed he girl's wrist.

"Follow me." She ran out of the other door in the room, and into a different hallway. Then, down a longer hallway and she opened a door. A man in his early twenties was sitting at a desk in what appeared to be a library. He looked up at the two.

"Rosetia? What is it?" Rosetia took a deep breath.

"We're under attack, again," she said. "The master and mistress were killed, only their heirs are alive. Ayame already has the sacred heirloom, and Klye is asleep." The man nodded.

"They can no longer go by these names, Rosetia," the man said. Rosetia nodded to agree.

"Ayame, is there a name you would like to have?" Ayame nodded.

"Krystina Jump!" Ayame said. Rosetia nodded.

"Alright. but we'll make your middle name Mizuu, which means water, so the name Waters will be remembered by you."

"No one will connect Krystina Mizuu Jump to Ayame Waters," the man said.

"I'll take care of Klye," Rosetia said. "Take Ayame far away from here." The man nodded.

"I'll treat her as my own," he added.

When she was done telling her story, her face was now clear of tears. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were all looking at her. She looked down, unable to face them.

"That is a lot to deal with," Kurama said. She nodded. "What shall we call you now that we know your real name?"

"Call me.. Ayame," Ayame said. "I will have to face it sooner or later.. that name is a dangerous one, but I will need to face the shadow sooner or later." Kuwabara nodded.

"Is that all to your story?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, there is more."

A few years later, when Krystina was 10, she was in a small town in Spain, living with her aunt and old butler, Samuel who changed his name to Pete to be undercover. This was the best place for them, since Krystina other relative was living in Japan. They had not heard from Rosetia or Klye since the incident which they no longer talked about.

When rumors spread around about mysterious figures living in Spain near them, Pete and Krystina's aunt decided to move to England to be safer. For a year they lived there, happily, with no more disturbances and thought that their troubles were over.

But they were wrong. To blend into the town and learn of what was going on, Pete decided to work at a bar. This way he would be aware of any shady characters and know all of the rumors about the ones who killed Krystina's parents. About half a year later, Pete heard of a rumor that there were some unplesant people in the town. He told Krystina and her autn to lie low for the time being, and everything would be alright.

Then one night, it happened. Krystina turned sixteen when was the only one awake in the small house, and everything seemed calm. She went downstairs to get a drink of water, and she poured herself a glass from the sink. She sat in a chair at the kitchen table when she haard a yelling in the street. When she went to investigate, she saw a woman in the street reaching for her purse.

"Stop! Let go!" She cried. The juviniele teenagers kept on taunting the old woman and keeping her purse out of reach. Krystina was furious.

"Give it back to her!" She screamed. One turned to look at her. He stumbled in his path and walked over to her, clearly drunk.

"What do..." he hiccuped, "we have heeeere?" Krystina frowned.

"A very angry girl if you don't go away." The teenager grinned.

"Oh..." he hiccuped, "I'll go..." She blinked, confused.

"Go?" Krystina asked. The teenage boy laughed.

"Let's show her..." he hiccuped," what we.." he hiccuped, "mean, fellas..." The teenage boy that had the lady's purse threw it at the old woman, and joined the small group that surrounded her.

"Let's take her to the spot." The tallest one picked her up, and carried her off towards a small nearby forest as the others followed.

"Where are you taking me?" Krystina demmanded.

(Insert horrible, dramatic rape scene here)

Krystina lied on the ground as the boy stood up and zipped his pants. He then walked off with the gang, leaving Krystina all alone. She whined as she felt around for her shorts on the damp grass and begun to cry silently to herself. She found them, and then pulled them on and buttoned up her shirt. Weak and worn out, tear gems lying int he path, she leaned against a tree and cried herself to sleep.

The morning when she woke up, she found the strength to walk home. When she got there, Pete was running out of the house. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked, curiously.

"We need to leave, no," Pete said. Krystina frowned as she stepped inside.

"Why?" Pete started the car, and begun to pull out of the driveway.

"They know we're here. Your aunt is dead." Krystina sat still. She was unable to cry because she was too much in shock from what she had just heard and what happened the night before.

"So that is how you came here," Kuwabara said. Ayame nodded.

"Yes. We met the guardians when we first came to England. They had been supposidly sent by Rosetia, but we don't know for sure. I'm just glad to have my grandfather, Pete, Tochi, Orenji, Neko and you all with me." Hiei smiled.

"Of course," Hiei said. "We will always be here for you, Ayame." Ayame smiled as she gazed softly at Hiei. He went pinker than he did before, and this time it was very noticable.

"I'm glad," Ayame said. "Well, have a good night's rest, you all! There are several rooms available, I'm sure you can find one. Just don't take the ones to the left; they belong to Pete and grandfather." Yusuke walked out, then Kuwabara, and then Kurama. Hiei stayed back.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Hiei asked as he glanced back at her. Ayame was hugging Tochi, and looking down longingly in melenchaly. Her hair and eyes were as pretty as ever, he noticed. Her hair looked more silky than silk itself, and her eyes were more beautiful that the moon on a dark night sky. She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Good night," he added before he walked back to his room.


	5. The Final Cut

It has been so long since I last worked on this story, and I thought that I would add to it. However, I realized that I had forgotten the character I created. And so, to continue on this story and make it even worse that it could possibly already be, I decided to read only the first chapter and the last few sentences of the last one to continue, and make it even more "wtf?" inducing.

---

Hiei woke up with an excruciating headache that morning. His memory was fuzzy, and he had the feeling that something foul was lurking about. Something foul that smelled an awful lot like jasmine mixed with green tea and mint sparkles, whatever that meant.

It was then that he realized he was sleeping in an unfamiliar room, decorated with more elaborate trim than he ever wished to see in his sleeping chambers, on a rather comfortable bed. Perhaps he wouldn't mind the comfort of the bed if it would dawn on him just what in the hell he was doing there.

He got out, and looked around for his sword. It was lying on top of a bureau with a mirror, a rather decorated mirror, in a dimly lit room. He grabbed it immediately, and then opened the door to look around. The last thing he could remember was walking through the woods as some sort of plot device with his companions before he woke up in that disgusting room.

Maybe his comrades were in the... well, wherever the hell he was, someone was dead. He peered around the corners before he spotted a rather weird looking creature that was horribly unfamiliar, but she felt like a fuzz in his memory that he couldn't quite stab just yet.

Her hair was too goddamn silky, he noted. Even Youko Kurama and Karasu put together didn't have hair that silky, so something was wrong. He accessed that, due to the color of her eyes, she was probably a very vain demon. That was the last kind of bitch he needed to run into right now.

He turned around as the girl approached him. "Hiei?" she asked, her high pitched voice ringing through the air. Actually, he found the high pitch rather annoying despite the lack of flaws in it. It was still goddamn annoying.

He wanted to rip her throat out for using his name when he had no idea who she was, but as Kurama had advised him, he should learn to control his temper. That wench would be some practice, he supposed, but he still could not knock off a haughty response.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"Well... it's just... I thought that we could have some alone time together, and stroll through the garden outside," she said.

Stroll through the garden? Who did she think he was, some lovesick teenage boy with an overdose on hormones? Hell no.

"Why?" he managed to pull out without biting her head off. It was quite the record, and it made him rather proud with himself. Perhaps he should try this "patience" thing more often. Except, now the idea if waiting to destroy her made it seem all the worthwhile.

She tiled her head at him playfully. "Well, I wanted to show you my new phoenix companion. His name is Lucifer." As she held out her hand, a small fiery red phoenix flew over to her and landed on her arm.

Hiei blinked. What the hell was going on in this madhouse? The girl did not seem to notice his reaction, and she smiled back at him.

"I also found out what name I want you to call me by. I want you to call me Chryihstahllie." (pronounced like "Crystal")

It was now that he drew out his sword. He could not wait any longer. This annoying twit had to die.

Chryihstahllie was taken aback by his brash actions. She gasped, as her phoenix friend Lucifer flew to the ground, and covered her mouth. "Hiei! What is the meaning of this?"

At that moment, Kuwbara, Kurama, and Yusuke burst out of the other doors of the hallway.

"Kurama! Yusuke! Baka! Hiei is acting so strangely!" she called out to them. They came to stand behind Hiei, staring at her.

Kurama smirked as he looked back at her. "Actually, he is acting rather normal now. In fact, we all are now that the spell has been broken."

Chryihstahllie gasped again. "What? No, that's impossible! How could that ever happen." Kurama was quite happy to answer her question.

"You see, the the enchanting aroma that you used to lure in men is most powerful after the rain. The only problem is that in foggy weather outside of the cloud of influence from the Mary Sue, the mist becomes diluted with normal mist. Once the body recognizes the foreign substance as an ailment, it expels it from the body."

She stared at him confused. "How on Earth did that ever happen?" Kurama chuckled.

"In the elaborate facade you developed in your mansion, you had every room with its own elaborately decorated window. The water vapor from outside easily accessed the indoors."

Chryihstahllie reached into her side pocket in the form of a stylish pouch, which was conveniently added to her garb this morning, and pulled out a perfume bottle containing the jasmine mixed with green tea and mint sparkles extract, however that is managed to be pulled off. Hiei narrowed his eyes at her.

"Make one more move, and I will kill you." Her bottom lip trembled.

"But... but... what about all of those precious moments that we shared together?" She was on the verge of tears, which only made the four of them more disgusted.

"Hiei, just kill her already before I do," Yusuke said as he eyed that _thing_ with a desire to highly injure it.

"Heh. I don't need to be told." With a very swift motion, and in a very small instant, the Mary Sue took her last breath...


End file.
